creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Absolute Macht II
So ging ich also, die angsterfüllten Schreie der Menschen verstummten immer mehr in meinen Ohren und ich fühlte mich als ob ich gerade einen dummen Witz von einem meiner alten Freunde zu hören bekommen habe, also Naja ich musste halt kichern und je mehr ich daran dachte wie ich dem Leben von etwa ein Dutzend Menschen den gar aus gemacht habe. Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich so lachen das ich auf den Boden fiel und ich Bauchschmerzen bekam. Nach einigen Minuten des Lachens bemerkte ich ein kleines Mädchen welche sichtlich Angst vor mir hatte, bei meinem Aussehen nicht verwunderlich, ich meine, meine Klamotten waren Blutunterlaufen, ich hatte einen riesigen Riss auf meiner Stirn aus der links und rechts selten aber immer mal wieder Blut heraus geflossen kam. Meine Lippen waren nachdem ich mir in meinem alten Haus heraufbiss um mir ein Lachen zu verkneifen sehr gut verheilt, was interessant war da es erst ein paar Stunden her war seitdem ich das tat. Ich hatte eine Vermutung, aber ich probiere sie später aus, da meine anderen Wunden noch keine Anstalten machten zu heilen, aber egal. Ich ging langsam zu dem Mädchen mit einem immer breiter werdenden Lächeln, dann sagte ich freundlich und ruhig: „Was machst du denn so spät hier draußen?“ Sie antwortete mit einem jetzt leeren Gesichtsausdruck: „Ich möchte einen Freund im Wald besuchen.“ „Welcher Freund will denn bitteschön das du um diese Uhrzeit in den Wald gehst?!“, fragte ich erschüttert. Sie wich dieser Frage immer wieder aus indem sie eine Gegenfrage stellte, wie zum Beispiel: „Warum bist du denn so spät unterwegs, soviel älter als ich bist du auch nicht?!“ Ich fing an zu lachen und packte das kleine Kind an der Gurgel. Sie schnappte nach Luft, gutes Gefühl, sagte zu ihr das mir nicht dumm kommen solle, sonst würde sie sterben was aber jetzt schon zu spät war und ich sie sowieso töten wollte. Ich sah ihr in die Augen, sah wie sie langsam anfing zu weinen, ich drückte fester zu lockerte den Griff aber gleich wieder. Was war los? Ich konnte, wollte sie nicht töten, sie verlor immer mehr Farbe und schließlich als sich ihre Augen zu schließen begannen zu schließen lies ich sie los und sie fiel zu Boden. Sie sah zu mir hoch, sehr schwer atmend und nach Luft ringend. Ich sagte ihr, sie soll verschwinden, aber sie tat es nicht sie sah mich nur an und fing auf einmal an zu weinen, klammerte sich an mein Bein und bedankte sich. Das brachte mich zur Raserei, ich weiß nicht wieso aber sie sollte nicht leben, da entzündete ich meine Hand, die schwarzen Flammen loderten und ich ballte sie zu einer Faust und schlug ihr ins Gesicht, die Flammen brannten auf ihrer Haut und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Ich legte sie auf den Rücken, bog sie gerade beugte mich über ihre Kehle und biss hinein, zog alles heraus und sie starb binnen Minuten mit einem schmerzhaftem Röcheln. Nun sank ich zu Boden und weinte, ich weinte weil ich dem Leben unschuldiger Menschen ein Ende gesetzt hatte. „Warum habe ich mich eigentlich nicht unter Kontrolle?!“, rief ich. Ich streckte meine Hände nach links in Richtung Häuserblocks. Schon fingen sie Feuer, ich konnte mich nicht kontrollieren und streckte die Hände wieder zu den Häuserblocks, aber diesmal voller Hass, Wut und Trauer, ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und sah sie dann alle verbrennen, in meinen schwarzen Flammen. Ich schrie: „Ihr sollt nicht Leben!. Ihr habt keine Ahnung was es heißt verflucht zu sein! STERBT IHR BASTARDE!“ Einer von ihnen kam brennend auf mich zu gerannt, bat mich um Hilfe, ich riss ihm den Kopf ab, ein Grinsen zeichnet sich auf meinem Gesicht ab. „Segen und Fluch.“, sagte ich und ging zu dem brennenden Häuserblock. Auf den Fußweg und sah in einiger Entfernung eine Silhouette die sehr wie ein Mensch aussah, aber wie? Wie konnte er das überleben? Ich ging langsam und mit Bedacht auf diese Gestalt zu und bekam es ein kleines bisschen mit der Angst zu tun, also schlich ich mich langsam von hinten an, als sie sich plötzlich umdrehte und ich in 2 Augen sah, diese Augen waren voller Hass, Hass gegen die Menschheit, Hass gegen alles. Diese Augen, oh Gott diese kalten Augen, er sah eigentlich aus wie ein Mensch nur diese Augen und diese Augenringe, das war das einzige was ihn von einem normalen Menschen unterschied. Ich fragte mit zittriger Stimme: „W-w-was bist du?“, ich sah ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er antwortete: „Mein Name ist Something Worse.“ Ich war überrascht er war sehr höflich, vielleicht machte ich mir einfach zu viel Sorgen. Ich wurde schlagartig von meinem Gedankengang unterbrochen, als ich einen Schlag in meiner Magenkuhle spürte, ich fiel zu Boden „Nein das ist kein Mensch“, dachte ich mir, ich schlug auf dem Boden auf und Blut kam langsam aus meinem Mund vermischte sich mit Speichel und Tränen, ich wollte aufstehen und diesem etwas eine Lektion erteilen aber ich konnte nicht, war gelähmt mein Herz setzte kurzzeitig aus, es war wie bei Jeff, ich will nicht so enden also hielt ich mich an das letzte was mich am Leben hielt, er dachte wohl ich sei Tod, da er so etwas sagte wie: „Er war wohl auch ein Mensch wie dieser verfluchte Eyeless Jack. Aber egal, er sah nicht sonderlich stark aus. Aber du hast mir die Zeit geraubt“, sagte er und stellte sich vor mich und trat mir auf den Rücken, ich spürte wie meine Wirbelsäule brach, ein Zucken entsprang mir und eine ganze Menge Blut trat aus meinem Mund aus und ein stechender Blutgeruch drang in meine Nase. Ich lag auf dem Boden, fing an zu kichern, sah das ich hochgehoben wurde, sah ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen aus meinem Mund triefte immernoch viel Blut er sagte sowas wie: „du lebst also noch“ oder so ähnlich, meine Sinne verschwammen langsam ich presste mit letzter Kraft hervor: „Warum bist du so stark?“ aber er stellte mir eine Gegenfrage, er fragte: „Wer bist du überhaupt, du hast mich als einer von wenigen Überlebt aber das können wir auch ändern, also sag mir wer du bist!“ Ich fing an zu lächeln und sagte in einem so gut es mir möglich war höflichen Ton: „Entschuldige wenn ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt hab, mein Name ist Niels, freut mich dich kennenzulernen Something Worse“, nachdem ich fertig gesprochen hatte spuckte ich ihm ins Gesicht mit einem Speichel Blutgemisch. Er sah mich mit einem Hasserfülltem Blick, warf mich zu Boden und streckte seine Hand nach mir aus, dann Schwärze. Ich wusste nicht wie lange es schwarz war, aber es muss eine Ewigkeit gewesen sein. Ich sah in der Zeit Dinge, ich sah mich selbst sah einen großen Gesichtslosen Mann mit Tentakeln, er zeigte auf mich, dann verschwand er. Ich sah Psychiatrien, sah etwas was mir irgendwie bekannt vorkam, Räume mit Gestalten sah… ja das mussten sie sein, ich musste zu ihnen hin musste sie besitzen. Dann ein Licht, ich kam wieder zu Bewusstsein, lag in einem Bett, der Raum kam mir bekannt vor. Mir schoss ein Geruch in die Nase, ich riss die Augen auf. „Ist das möglich? Hat sie wirklich?“dachte ich, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und eine Gestalt im weißen Hoodie und schwarzer Jeans hinein kam. „Na sieh mal wer da aufgewacht ist“, sagte er in seinem ins Gesicht geschnittenem Lächeln. „Jeff warum hast du mich hierhin gebracht?“, sagte ich mit unterdrückter Wut „Ich habe etwas für dich vorbereitet, du weißt in welchem Haus wir uns befinden oder?“ „Natürlich weiß ich das! Das ist Lenas Haus, du hast sie doch nicht etwa?“ Er lächelte. Tränen bildeten sich in meinem Gesicht, liefen mir die Wange herunter. „Jeff du Bastard komm her dann werde ich dir dein dummes Scheißgrinsen aus dem Gesicht prügeln!“ Ich versuchte aufzustehen und bemerkte erst jetzt das beinahe mein kompletter Körper bandagiert war, und meine Hände am Bett gefesselt waren. „Aber kleiner, du bist nicht in der Verfassung zu kämpfen, und da du mich das letzte mal losbekommen hast werde ich gegen dich kämpfen wenn du Gesund bist“ Ich hörte ein poltern, Jeff sah auf und sagte so etwas wie: „Es ist soweit“ Sein Grinsen wurde größer. Er ging aus dem Raum. Tränen liefen mir immer noch die Wangen hinunter. „Er konnte sie doch nicht umgebracht haben?! Nein nicht so!“, dachte ich mir. Und wieder stieß Jeff die Tür auf, er schliff jemanden an den Haaren herbei, er warf sie förmlich in den Raum, meine Augen weiteten sich, diese Haare, sie lebt. „Jeff wenn du ihr wehtust schwöre ich wirst du sterben!“ Er zog sie wortlos aber grinsend an den Haaren hoch, sie sah mich, sie weinte, ihre Lippen bewegten, sie flüsterte mit rauer und schwacher Stimme: „Rette mich bitte“ Ich versuchte mit aller Kraft mich zu befreien, aber die Fesseln an meinen Armen waren zu fest. Jeff lachte: „Dachtest du kannst sie retten?!“ Er stach ihr in die Brust, und nochmal und nochmal, sie spuckte Blut und starb schließlich binnen Minuten. Mein Körper bebte, ich spürte unbändige Wut und Trauer in mir, die Wut nahm Überhand und ich brüllte diesmal los: „DU KLEINER VERFICKTER HURENSOHN ICH WERDE DICH TÖTEN DIR ALLE ORGANE RAUSREISSEN UND DEINEN MISSHANDELTEN LEICHNAHM VERBRENNEN!!“ Meine Hände glühten schwarz, ich zitterte, mein Körper verdrehte sich und ich übergab mich vor Schmerzen. Mein Körper fing Feuer, die schwarzen Flammen heilten alle meine Wunden und befreiten meine Hände, Ich stieg aus dem Bett, bewegte mich mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit auf ihn zu und würgte ihn, er versuchte sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien, zwecklos aber dann trat er mir in den Bauch, ich ließ ihn los und spürte wie Blut aus meinen Mundwinkeln austrat, er zog sein Messer und stach mir in die Schulter, ich grinste und sagte: „Dachtest du wirklich ich würde dich ohne Plan angreifen?“ ich nahm seinen Arm und warf ihn aus dem Fenster. Ich stand auf, sah auf meine Schulter „Er kann wirklich stark zustechen“ aber das war mir in diesem Moment egal, ich ging zum Fenster, er stand dort unten mit vielen Glasscherben im Arm, er starrte hoch, in seinem Gesicht waren Spuren von Dreck und Hass zu erkennen, ich sprang aus dem Fenster und ging sofort wieder auf ihn los schlug ihm ins Gesicht, trat ihm in die Magenkuhle, er stolperte immer weiter zurück ich schlug ich mich in Trance, ich wollte ihn töten, er hat sie umgebracht, er wird bezahlen. Er fiel zu Boden. Ich ging zu ihm, wollte es beenden. Ich beugte mich zu ihm runter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Du hättest sie nicht töten sollen, du musst wissen, es gab mal Zeiten, da wollte ich so sein wie du, aber das ist jetzt vorbei.“ Ich sah ihm ins Gesicht, er lächelte, zog ein Messer und steckte es mir in die Brust. „Deine Wunden die du hattest bevor du der warst der du jetzt bist sind nicht verheilt, also hab ich dir direkt ins Herz gestochen.“ Er stand unter Schmerzen und schwer atmend auf. Ich kippte nach vorne und fiel zu Boden. Ich spuckte Blut, hörte ihn lachen und er sagte etwas: „Ich weiß das du gleich wieder aufstehst, also werde ich ein paar Maßnahmen ergreifen.“ Das sagte er bevor er mir Arme und Beine brach. Da war es, das Gefühl das mich zu dem hier gemacht hat, die Wut, der Drang zu töten. Ich lachte laut auf und spürte wie ich umgedreht wurde. Ich sah Jeff zurückstolpern. Er hatte sowas wie Angst im Gesicht. Er stotterte: „Wer bist du?“ „Ich? Ach ich bin Niels.“ „Dann erkläre mir warum deine Augen schwarz geworden sind!“ „Sind sie das? Das wusste ich nicht. Aber egal jetzt werde ich dich töten“ Ein Lachen entfuhr mir und die Flammen stellten mich auf und stützen mich eine kleine Flamme flog auf Jeff und schmiss ihn um. Die Flammen trugen mich zu ihm, sie verschwanden ich fiel auf ihn, meine Beine lagen auf seinen Armen so dass er sie nicht bewegen konnte. Ich rammte meinen Kopf gegen seinen, wieder und wieder. *Knack* seine Nase ist gebrochen, *Knack* seine Schädeldecke ist aufgeplatzt. Er schrie vor Schmerzen, es befriedigte mich, ich machte weiter, das schreien verstummte. „Ich hab es geschafft!“, das war das letzte was ich sagte bevor ich zusammenbrach. Ich wachte auf, ein Mädchen saß mir gegenüber, ich wollte aufstehen, aber sie hinderte mich daran. „Nicht aufstehen, du bist noch zu schwach.“ „Warum hast du mich mitgenommen?“, fragte ich. „Du lagst auf dem Boden neben einer Blutlache“, ich konnte dich nicht zurücklassen. „Danke. Wie heißt du wenn ich fragen darf?“ „Nenn mich einfach Aylo.“ Fortsetzung folgt… Kategorie:Mittellang